love in all its shapes and forms
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: Mckenzie hasnt always had a perfect life. With her father not wanting her and and abusive boyfriend she turns to her friends to help her out.What'll happen when her ex wants revenge and her father shows up.And will her and Teds friendship turn into love.


Disclaimer. I do not own anyone in the story. The only people I own are Mackenzie Scott and her mother and any other made up charecters.

I walked down the hall of the University of Phoenix, a week before the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania 26 would take place. I smiled at the thought that in just 7 days I would take on Michelle McCool in front of over 70,000 fans for the Women's title. Nothing could ruin the good feeling I had inside of me. Not even Adam my boyfriend.

At the thought of his name I sighed. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to break up with him. Why you must be wondering why I would want to break up with Adam Copeland aka Edge, two things. 1. He drinks and 2. He hits me and when those to elements are combined it's not pretty for me. Lita warned me when I told her about Adam asking me out but I didn't listen, thinking he could have changed. Lita was with him for over a year before she was able to escape him and ever since she had changed in a very good way. Hopefully the same could happen to me.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when I saw a flash of brunette curls run up to me at full speed. When my best friend, Mickie James stopped in front of me, I laughed at the flushed and tired expression on her face.

"Whoa where's the fire Micks," I joked at my friend.

"Mr. McMahon called for a meeting we need to go to one of the meeting board rooms or whatever the hell you call it that they have here," Mickie exclaimed catching her breath.

"Well then let's go," I replied as we started making are way down the hall. We finally reached the room and walked in seeing all of the other superstars already seated. We made our way up the back of the room when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me in their laugh. I looked at Adam and then at Mickie who was waiting for me.

"I'll talk to you later," I told her she gave me a small smile and made her way over to our friends. "Where were you McKenzie," Adam demanded his grip on my wrist tightening some.

"I was walking around thinking," I replied, desperately wanting him to loosen his grip but to no avail.

"That better have been all you were doing got it," Adam said glaring.

"It was Adam," I replied in a quiet voice as he finally released my now red wrist from his powerful grip.

"Now as some of you might have already heard, TNA has decided to go head to head with us. I was just informed that at tonight's show Jeff Jarret and the TNA roster will be in attendance tonight. Which means we have to step it up tonight to show why we are the best," Mr. McMahon replied.

I suddenly clenched my fist at the mention of Jeff's name. Why, why would he be here tonight? Why would I have to see his face again or to see the similarities in our features? You see Jeff Jarret was my father. No wait scratch that. He was a no good, lying, bastard father. Now you're probably thinking he hit me or anything like that but no he never raised a hand to me. The last time I ever spoke to him was my 5th birthday. I had begged my mom to let me call him. When I did he yelled and screamed telling me to never call and that I wasn't his daughter just some mistake. That was the last time I ever talked to him. You see my mom and him had had a drunk one night stand and he didn't want to man up to his responsibilities'. But screw him I didn't need him. I grew up great without him and I will never need him in my life.

After the meeting Adam and I walked out. "Hey Adam I'll meet with you later I need to go and get ready for the show with the girls," I replied putting a fake smile on my face.

"Ok," Adam replied walking away. I turned around and walked down the hall to locate the locker room I ran a hand through my long auburn hair as I kept walking. I then suddenly felt someone cover my hazel eyes with their hands.

"Guess who," I heard a deep voice with a hint of a southern drawl whisper in my ear playfully. I smirked

"Hmmm could it be the better looking Dibiase brother Brett, "I asked teasingly. Ted playfully pouted.

"No try again," he replied.

"Well if it isn't Brett then it must be my bestest guy friend in the whole world Ted," Ted removed his hand as I turned around. He quickly enveloped me into a big hug lifting me off the ground a bit. I smiled as I closed my eyes taking in his familiar scent. Axe with a little bit of a woodsy smell, something that always made me feel safe.

Ted pulled away with a smile on his face. "What's up Kenize," Ted replied as he threw his arm around my shoulders as we continued down the hallway.

"Oh not much Teddy. I cannot wait until Sunday I know I'll win I mean I've been training for a long time for this," I replied brightly.

"I know you'll win…. So how are you and Adam," Ted replied a small hint of jealousy laced in the words.

"Ok I guess but I think I'm going to break up with him," I replied solemnly.

"Well you should do whatever you think is right," Ted replied as he kissed my cheek making me slowly blush.

"Thanks Ted. I'll see you later I have to get ready for the show," I replied. I gave him one last hug and disappeared into the locker room my mind clouded with thoughts. 2 things stood out though. Who would I face my "father" and how to break up with Adam. This was just going to be one great night.


End file.
